If I Let You Go
by 0.o Natsu o.0
Summary: Inspired by the song, "If I Let You Go" by Westlife. Sting was having a hard time letting go of Natsu since the day Natsu and Gray became a couple and now they were getting married. This deals on Sting's point of view. Onesided StingxNatsu, GrayxNatsu. One-shot


**Yo Minna! I would like to thank all of you for favorite-ing me **

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own any characters of it.**

**Summary: Sting was having a hard time letting go of Natsu since the day that he had heard Natsu and Gray became a couple. This deals on his own point of view.. **

* * *

If I Let You Go

Sting was currently at the park looking the beautiful sunset since it was a holiday, no children were playing and the park was entirely deserted, he watched the sun adoring the blends of orange, yellow, violet and ...pink. How it reminded him of the person he had loved the most, a cute boy with pink hair, Natsu Dragneel. He was planning on confessing his feelings but the problem was that Gray Fullbuster, his love rival had taken Natsu first...and this had saddened him. He heard later that they became a couple..and right now Natsu and Gray probably were out dating.

Sting couldn't help but think not to let Natsu go..he wants Natsu..he needs him, he wants Natsu to love him back, to care for him, to need him too. But all was impossible for Natsu already had Gray, he already has someone to love him, to care for him, to protect him, to spend his life with. Sting wished that he could provide Natsu those things.

After the sun has set, he stood and walked, he was alone and the cold night was lingering on his shoulders, and Sting was only looking at each streetlight lighting up the streets. He heard some laughing and only did he realize he stopped at Fairy Cafe, there he saw, Natsu laughing and Gray telling stories, they looked so happy together, Sting just looked away and continued his walk, "That should be me making you laugh, Natsu. Why can't I just let you go."

And after a few more minutes he found his way home.

_Day after day_  
_Time pass away_  
_And I just can't get you off my mind_

Sting was at his bedroom, thinking of Natsu again..everytime he would dream of him and even early in the morning the first thought that comes into his mind is Natsu.. days had gone by, and still he can't get over it, he was getting so tired of thinking, reminding of himself that Natsu's gone with someone else. He went to his kitchen and ate, "Why did you have to love him Natsu...not me. I love you, I love you so very much..more than you'll ever know.

_Nobody knows.._  
_I hide it inside_

Sting had never ever told his friends his feelings, not even to his bestfriend..he was afraid if he had told them he would be laughed at, and wouldn't be accepted. He pretended he loved someone else, a girl even but for real he was never really attracted to girls, and from all the world the only person who managed to steal his heart was Natsu. "I was a fool for you, Natsu"

_I keep on searching but I can't find_  
_the courage to show to letting you know_  
_I've never felt so much love before_

Sting had always pretended only to be Natsu's friend, he never did ever show him that he cared for him, he never did once give anything to Natsu that would show that he loved him so much, he was so afraid, afraid of what Natsu would say, afraid of his rejection but now it seems that what was worse is that we was claimed by another. It was Sting's first time to fall inlove and yet he was overwhelmed and he wanted Natsu always close to him. "I wish I wasn't such a coward."

_And once again I'm thinking about_  
_Taking the easy way out_

Sting was looking at the starful night, how the stars was shining brightly as it lit the dark sky, "How I wish I can just let you go Natsu, I know you'll be happier." Sting can't help but feel pain in his heart, he was so selfish, only thinking of himself, thinking only of his own happiness. What about Natsu's happiness? it didn't matter to him then, but now that was the only thing on his mind.

_But if I let you go_  
_I would never know_  
_What my life would be_  
_Holding you close to me._

"How could I know Natsu, will you love me back, will I embrace you, if I let you go? It's not easy..it's the hardest thing to do if you love someone...how could I let you go? I love you so bad.." said Sting, tears began flowing down his cheeks. As he looked down, he saw Natsu smiling and Gray smiling too, as they walked around together holding hands,

_Will I ever see_  
_You smiling back at me_  
_How will I know_  
_If I let you go_

"Will you smile at me Natsu? Will I feel the warmth from your smile?, Will you also hold my hand? Will you also laugh with me? If I just let you go?" and at that Sting headed to his bed, he tried to sleep, but the fear and the pain kept him awake, he looked at the time it read 12 am.

_Night after night_  
_I hear myself say_  
_"Why can't this feeling just fade away?"_

He remembered countless nights that he had thought about Natsu, and he would always wish that it would fade just away, and tonight he was still hoping that it would fade away.

_There's no one like you_  
_You speak to my heart_  
_It's such a shame we're worlds apart_

There was nobody like Natsu, Natsu was unique to his eyes, he's cheerful, funny, tough, he's cute, especially when he blushes, he has spiky pink hair that was a rare color, he's friendly, he has a good heart, and he was the one who stole Sting's heart. Sting can still hear Natsu's beautiful voice speaking through his heart, "Do your best, Sting!" "I'll be cheering for you!" " Sting..I think I like Gray.." "Sting can you help me, so that Gray would notice me?" and it had hurt him inside, unable to bear to have a fight with Natsu, he helped him so that Gray would notice. But now they were worlds apart.

_I'm too shy to ask_  
_I'm too proud to lose_  
_But sooner or later I gotta choose_

He was so shy to ask Natsu, if Natsu feels the same way, but he was so proud that maybe he'll never lose Natsu, but now how much wrong he was..and he was ashamed, and the only thing to do was to let him go or not...

_And once again  
I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out_

_But if I let you go_  
_I would never know_  
_What my life would be_  
_Holding you close to me_

_Will I ever see _  
_You smiling back at me_  
_How will I know _  
_If I let you go_

Sting woke up to the sound of his phone, a message from Natsu Dragneel. Sting smiled but soon that turned into a frown when he had read the message, "Hey Sting! I'm so happy, you know what?! I'm engaged! I'm getting married! and I want you to be my best man...see ya later buddy!"... Great Natsu was getting married to Gray, he was angry inside, but there is not point for getting angry, Natsu has Gray now.. and they'll spend their lives together.

_If I let you go..  
__Ohh baby..  
Woah..._

It was the day of the wedding, and of course Sting was already wearing his suit, he didn't see Natsu yet, even if it's hurting him so bad, he had imagined that Natsu was being wedded to him instead, even if it wasn't real... after a few minutes, there he saw him, walking down the aisle with his dad, who had a proud grin on his face.. and later Natsu was happy beside Gray as the priest talk...

_And once again_  
_I'm thinking about _  
_Taking the easy way out_

Sting was now at breaking point, Natsu and Gray kissed in front of him, it hurt as hell, he wished that he was doing that, he wished he was the one kissing Natsu and making him happy, but now It was just so damn hard to let go..

_But if I let you go_  
_Iwould never know_  
_What my life would be_  
_Holding you close to me_

Sting was at it, he ran away, away from the wedding party crying his eyes out, he didn't dare look back, knowing it would only hurt him more...just like it would only show him that he'll never have Natsu, he belongs to someone else...but he has to learn that Natsu wasn't really for him.

_Will I ever see_  
_You smiling back at me_  
_How will I know?..._

_If I let you go_  
_I would never know_  
_What my life would be_  
_Holding you close to me_

Sting stared outside, and there more tears flowed.

Natsu was looking for his bestfriend, he searched and finally he found Sting at the terrace crying, Natsu knew Sting had feelings for him, bu Natsu just didn't feel the same way, so he couldn't blame Sting if he was crying right now, Sting deserved something from Natsu after all he had been through acting all happy when Gray and Natsu did things together. So he approached Sting, "Sting I know...I'm sorry.." was all Natsu can say, " " I know..I was a coward, I didn't show anything to you ..and how would I be happy now...if I don't have you Natsu?"...Natsu smiled and hugged Sting... "I'm here big guy.."

_Will I ever see_  
_You smiling back at me_  
_How will I know?..._

" You won't lose me Sting, we're still friends"..."I ..Love ..You...Natsu and it hurts to see you with him.."...Natsu released Sting and smiled, "I know..but you have to let me go.." and with that Natsu kissed Sting on the cheek, Sting stopped crying and nodded.. Natsu smiled and left to go to his husband, Sting looked at Natsu beside him was Gray and both were smiling at him, and at least with that he was satisfied..

_If I let you go..._

**The End**

* * *

Please Leave a Review and Favorite! :)


End file.
